marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk
;Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg }} | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 26 | Alternate3 = 94; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-94) 001.jpg | Alternate4 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate5 = 110; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate6 = Doctor Banner; Doctor Banner(Earth-111).jpg | Alternate7 = 161 | Alternate8 = Thing; Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg | Alternate9 = David Banner; Robert David Banner (Earth-311) 003.jpg | Alternate10 = 538 | Alternate11 = 617 | Alternate12 = 689 | Alternate13 = 691 | Alternate14 = 721; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate15 = 774 | Alternate16 = 776 | Alternate17 = 804 | Alternate18 = 811 | Alternate19 = 873 | Alternate20 = 905 | Alternate21 = 917 | Alternate22 = 924 | Alternate23 = 928 | Alternate24 = 929 | Alternate25 = 957 | Alternate26 = 969; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate27 = 982 | Alternate28 = 1064; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate29 = 1089 | Alternate30 = 1237; Robert Bruce Banner 01 (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate31 = 1298 | Alternate32 = 1610; Hulk (Earth-1610) 003.jpg | Alternate33 = 1611 | Alternate34 = 1815 | Alternate35 = 1983; Hulk (Bruce Banner) (Earth-1983).png | Alternate36 = 2081; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-2081) (cut).jpg | Alternate37 = 2108 | Alternate38 = 2149; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-2149).png | Alternate39 = 2301 | Alternate40 = 2713 | Alternate41 = 2841 | Alternate42 = 2988 | Alternate43 = 2992 | Alternate44 = 3290 | Alternate45 = 3515 | Alternate46 = 4080 | Alternate47 = 4321; Hulk (Earth-4321) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate48 = Bruce Banner; Bruce Banner (Earth-5113) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate49 = 5631; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate50 = Banner Beast | Alternate51 = 6195; Robert Bruce Banner 01 (Earth-6195).jpg | Alternate52 = 6513 | Alternate53 = 7044 | Alternate54 = 7085 | Alternate55 = 7121; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate56 = 7475 | Alternate57 = 7642; Earth-7642 001.jpg | Alternate58 = 7711 | Alternate59 = 7812 | Alternate60 = 7940 | Alternate61 = 8041 | Alternate62 = Bruce Bannaner; Marvel Apes Vol 1 2 Robert Bruce Bannaner (Earth-8101) (cut).jpg | Alternate63 = 8110 | Alternate64 = 8222 | Alternate65 = 8234 | Alternate66 = 8441 | Alternate67 = 8545 | Alternate68 = 8610 | Alternate69 = 8910 | Alternate70 = Brucie Banter, Bulk | Alternate71 = 9051 | Alternate72 = 9105 | Alternate73 = 9112 | Alternate74 = 9140 | Alternate75 = 9151 | Alternate76 = Maestro | Alternate77 = 9390 | Alternate78 = 9411; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 154.jpg | Alternate79 = 9510 | Alternate80 = 9511 | Alternate81 = 9512 | Alternate82 = 9591 | Alternate83 = Thing | Alternate84 = 9691 | Alternate85 = 9722 | Alternate86 = 9828 | Alternate87 = 9930 | Alternate88 = 9939 | Alternate89 = 9992 | Alternate90 = 9997 | Alternate91 = 10011; Hulk (Cancerverse) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate92 = Maestro | Alternate93 = World Breaker | Alternate94 = 10508; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-10508) Incredible Hulk Vol 1 609.jpg | Alternate95 = Maestro | Alternate96 = 11080; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate97 = 11099; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate98 = 11326; Hulk aox.jpg | Alternate99 = 11418; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate100 = Doctor Banner; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN142) from Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate101 = 11911; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate102 = Nul | Alternate103 = 12091 | Alternate104 = 12101 | Alternate105 = Thulk (Earth-13017); Benjamin Grimm (Earth-13017) and Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-13017) 001.jpg | Alternate106 = 13133; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 17 0001.png | Alternate107 = 13159; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-13159).jpg | Alternate108 = 13584; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate109 = 14029; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-14029) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate110 = 14112; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-14112) Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate111 = 14325; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-14325) 001.jpg | Alternate112 = 16112; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Alternate113 = 18451; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate114 = 20017; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-20017).jpg | Alternate115 = 20051 | Alternate116 = 21050 | Alternate117 = 21101; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate118 = 21711; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-21711).jpg | Alternate119 = 21993; Rober Bruce Banner Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate120 = 22795; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate121 = 22799 | Alternate122 = Hulky; What If Vol 1 34 page 30 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-23884).jpg | Alternate123 = 24111; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate124 = 26111; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-26111).jpg | Alternate125 = 26749 | Alternate126 = 28384 | Alternate127 = 28918 | Alternate128 = 29007; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-29007).png | Alternate129 = 30122; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-30122).jpg | Alternate130 = 31117; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate131 = 31220; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-31220).jpg | Alternate132 = 32201; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-32201).jpg | Alternate133 = 33124; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-33124) 001.JPG | Alternate134 = 33900; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-33900) New Avengers Marvel Salutes the U.S. Military Vol 1 7.jpg | Alternate135 = 40081 | Alternate136 = 40238 | Alternate137 = 42777 | Alternate138 = 50302; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate139 = 57780; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-57780) 001.jpg | Alternate140 = 58163 | Alternate141 = 59661 | Alternate142 = 61018; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-61018).jpg | Alternate143 = 61112; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate144 = 62412; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-62412) 0001.png | Alternate145 = 66209; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-66209).jpg | Alternate146 = Spider-Man | Alternate147 = 70813; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-70813).jpg | Alternate148 = 71166; Hulk 71166.jpg | Alternate149 = 77013; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate150 = 77105 | Alternate151 = Bruce Banner; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1 Page 30 Bruce Banner (Earth-81122) th.jpg‎ | Alternate152 = Hulkwood; What If Vol 1 34 page 31 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-82528).jpg | Alternate153 = 82818 | Alternate154 = Possum Man; Bruce Bummer (Earth-88197).jpg | Alternate155 = 89110 | Alternate156 = 89112 | Alternate157 = 89121 | Alternate158 = 89721 | Alternate159 = 90211; Robert Bruce Banner(Earth-615.9).jpg | Alternate160 = 90251; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate161 = 90266; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate162 = 90512; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-90512).jpg | Alternate163 = 91111; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91111) 0001.jpg | Alternate164 = 91122; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91122) Defenders From the Marvel Vault Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate165 = 91126 | Alternate166 = 91172 | Alternate167 = 93074; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate168 = 93600; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-93600).jpg | Alternate169 = Bruce Bannaner | Alternate170 = 95126; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate171 = 95371 | Alternate172 = 97416 | Alternate173 = 97751; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate174 = 98091; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate175 = 98105; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate176 = 98121; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate177 = 98702; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate178 = 99062; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-99062) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 18.jpg | Alternate179 = 187319; HulkFantasticFour.jpg | Alternate180 = 200500; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate181 = 200523; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-200523).jpg | Alternate182 = Spider-Man; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-200527).jpg | Alternate183 = 201163; Hulk (Earth-201163).jpg | Alternate184 = 523000 | Alternate185 = 523003 | Alternate186 = 602636; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-602636).jpg | Alternate187 = 669116; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate188 = 807128; Robert_Bruce_Banner_(Earth-90210).jpg | Alternate189 = 808122; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate190 = 820231; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate191 = 840645; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-840645).jpg | Alternate192 = 901237 | Alternate193 = Captain Hulk; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-980681).jpg | Alternate194 = Boy-Bob Banner; Boybobbanner.jpg | Alternate195 = Robert Bruce Banner; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN048).jpg | Alternate196 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN136); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN136).jpg | Alternate197 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN157); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN157) Astonishing Spider-Man Wolverine Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate198 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN192) | Alternate199 = Maestro; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN218).jpg | Alternate200 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN237); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate201 = Bruce Bannaner; Robert Bruce Bannaner (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate202 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN278); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN278).jpg | Alternate203 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN294); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN294).jpg | Alternate204 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN362); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN362).jpg | Alternate205 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN422); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth- TRN422) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate206 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN439); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN439) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10.jpg | Alternate207 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN533); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.png | Alternate208 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN550); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN550) 001.png | Alternate209 = Lizard-Hulk; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW07) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate210 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW08); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate211 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW20D); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW20D) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate212 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW27); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW27) (mention) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 5.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-3488) (cut).jpg | Movies2 = 10022; Planet-Hulk-2009-latino (cut).jpg | Movies3 = 199999; Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_poster_003_Textless.jpg | Movies4 = Bruce Banner; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-400083).jpg | Movies5 = 555326; Hulk (Next Avengers) (cut).jpg | Television1 = 8096; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-80920) (cut).jpg | Television2 = 8107; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8107) 0019 (cut).jpg | Television3 = 12041; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-12041) 002.jpg | Television4 = 91119; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91119).jpg | Television5 = 92131; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-92131) (cut).jpg | Television6 = 135263; Hulk FFWGH (cut).png | Television7 = David Banner; Bruce Banner (Earth-400005).jpg | Television8 = 534834; Ron1 (cut).jpg | Television9 = 600026; Hulk_1966.jpg | Television10 = Bruce Banner; Grey_Hulk_animated.png | Television11 = Doctor Banner; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN365).png | Television12 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN413); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN413).png | Television13 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN416); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN416) Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 29.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-6109) 011.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-12131) 009.png | Video Games3 = 13122 | Video Games4 = 30847; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds.jpg | Video Games5 = 50701; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-50701) (cut).jpg | Video Games6 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN006); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN006) 001.png | Video Games7 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN008); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN008) (cut).jpg | Video Games8 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN022); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN006) 001.png | Video Games9 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN219); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN219).png | Video Games10 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN258); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games11 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN517); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN517) 001.jpg | Video Games12 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN562); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.jpg | Teams1 = The Hulk Gang; Hulk Gang (Earth-90210).jpg | Teams2 = Hulks; Hulks.jpg | Teams3 = Hulk Family; Savage she hulks extended cover by j scott campbell.jpg | Teams4 = S.M.A.S.H.; Hulk Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode 3.jpg | Others1 = Rick Jones; Rick Jones as Hulk.gif | Others2 = Amadeus Cho; Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1 Cheol Variant Textless.jpg | Others3 = Cosmic Hulk (Robot); Robot Hulk 2.jpg | Others4 = Robot who fought Iron Man; Hulk_Iron_Man_Robot_(Earth-616)_1.JPG | Others5 = Professional Wrestler | Others6 = Glop (Pre-Heroic Age monster) | Others7 = World War Hulk Skrull; World War Hulk Skrull (Earth-616).jpg | Others8 = Skrull Subversive; Robert Bruce Banner (Skrull) (Earth-91210).jpg | Others9 = Red Hulk; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) 0001.png | Others10 = Nerd Hulk; Bruce Banner (Nerd Hulk) (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 Vol 1 5.JPG | Others11 = Leonard Williams; Leonard Williams (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others12 = Hulk Android; Hulk (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg‎ | Others13 = Assemble; Assemble (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others14 = John Eisenhart); John Eisenhart (Earth-928).jpg | Others15 = Jen Walters | Others16 = Simon Williams | Others17 = Peter Parker; Bullet Points Vol 1 2 page 9 Peter Parker (Earth-70105).jpg | Others18 = Thunderbolt Ross | Others19 = Davey Banner | Others20 = Hulk; Hulk (Earth-7812) 001.jpg | Others21 = Hulk Jr.; Hulk Jr. (cut).jpg | Others22 = Infernal Hulk; Incredible Hulks Annual -1 009.jpg | Others23 = Kluh; Kluh (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others24 = Hulk | Others25 = James Howlett; James Howlett (Earth-28918).jpg | Others26 = Betty Ross; Elizabeth Ross (Earth-13159).jpg | Others27 = Dr. Samuel Sterns; Ultimate Comics Mystery Vol 1 4 Page 22 Samuel Sterns (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others28 = Hulk Machine (James Rhodes); Hulk Machine.jpg | Others29 = Hulk Hogan; Hulk Hogan (Earth-616).png | Others30 = The First Hunter; The First Hunter.png | Others31 = Dell Frye; Frye's Creature.jpg | Others32 = Blue Hulk; Blue Hulk (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 37.jpg | Others33 = Ben Grimm; Benjamin Grimm (Earth-TRN425) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 47.jpg | Others34 = Hulk (Taskmaster robot); Hulk (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others35 = Hulk; Hulk (Earth-313710) 001.png | Others36 = Teen Hulk (Chester Weems); Chester Weems (Earth-80360) fromSecret Wars Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others37 = Obnoxio-Hulk; Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-57288) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Others38 = Leonard Samson; Leonard Samson (Earth-BW01) from Secret Wars Journal Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Others39 = Janet Pym; Janet van Dyne (Earth-BW01) from Secret Wars Journal Vol 1 3 002.jpg | Related1 = Hulk Bunny | Related2 = The Incredible Hog | Related3 = Hulk the Menace; Hulk (Earth-33 1 3).jpg | Related4 = Skulk; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9602) from Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related5 = Greenskyn Smashtroll (Eurth) | Related6 = Orange Hulk; Orange Hulk (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 22 (cut).jpg | Related7 = Spider-Hulk; Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 70 page 8 Peter Parker (Earth-616).jpg | Related8 = She-Hulk; Jennifer Walters (Earth-616).jpg | Related9 = The Mighty Hulk | Related10 = Hulkling | Related11 = Xemnu (The Living Hulk); Xemnu 001.jpg | Related12 = Red She-Hulk; Hulk Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg | Related13 = The Incredib-Al Editor; Allen Milgrom (Earth-TRN048).jpg | Related14 = Hulkpool; Deadpool as Hulkpool (Earth-616).jpg | Related15 = Green Ham; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Green Ham (Earth-8311).jpg | Related16 = Bulk; New Paramounts (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Related17 = Bulk; Bulk (Earth-89923).jpg | Related18 = Monk; Hulk (Earth-TRN150).png | Related19 = Hulk (Onslaught Reborn); Robert Bruce Banner (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related20 = Hulk (Zola Mutate); Zola Hulk (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.jpg }} pt-br:Hulk